


Lost Stars

by Glo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glo/pseuds/Glo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fitz abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación. Hacía ya cuatro días que regresó de Maveth, de su misión fallida de traer de vuelta a Will Daniels. Estaba algo adolorido todavía por los golpes recibidos de parte de Ward y “Will”. Recordaba cuando le contó a Jemma que Will fue poseído por “Eso” justo cuando ella fue abandonó el planeta; recordaba sus lágrimas mientras escuchaba el relato. No quería hacerla sufrir, deseaba haber cumplido su parte del trato, su promesa de traer a Will sano y salvo, todo para hacerla feliz, a pesar que eso significara perderla para siempre. Tanto así la amaba."</p><p>Historia post 3x10 - Maveth, con un nuevo personaje inhumano que, posiblemente, se interpondrá entre Fitz y Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Después de Maveth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una promesa rota. Dos corazones rotos.

Fitz abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación. Hacía ya cuatro días que regresó de Maveth, de su misión fallida de traer de vuelta a Will Daniels. Estaba algo adolorido todavía por los golpes recibidos de parte de Ward y “Will”. Recordaba cuando le contó a Jemma que Will fue poseído por “Eso” justo cuando ella fue abandonó el planeta; recordaba sus lágrimas mientras escuchaba el relato. No quería hacerla sufrir, deseaba haber cumplido su parte del trato, su promesa de traer a Will sano y salvo, todo para hacerla feliz, a pesar que eso significara perderla para siempre. Tanto así la amaba.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, darse un baño y salir a caminar por las instalaciones de la base, aunque su cabeza aún estaba algo atontada por el golpe que recibió cuando Ward lo lanzó por el precipicio. Se cambió y salió, deseando no ver la cara de tristeza de Jemma de nuevo.

Jemma estaba en el laboratorio, tratando de distraerse para no pensar en Will. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante ocupada; se estaba preparando para recibir a cierta cantidad de inhumanos que iban a ser rescatados de las instalaciones de la ATCU.

Fitz llegó pasó por el laboratorio y encontró a Jemma dándole órdenes a los asistentes. Al ver a Fitz, sonrió tímidamente y se dirigió a él:

–“Fitz, deberías estar descansando”.  
–“Estoy bien, Jemma”, respondió él con seguridad, pero agradecido por su preocupación, sin ilusionarse a que significara algo más.  
–“Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Siéntate, voy a revisarte.”, dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él a revisar las suturas que le había hecho unos días antes. Lo hizo con ternura, con genuina preocupación. Fitz obedeció, sabiendo que era imposible convencerla de lo contrario, porque la conoce bien.

Suavemente, Jemma movió algo del cabello de Fitz el cual impedía ver con claridad la herida.  
–“¿Todavía te duelen las costillas?”, preguntó Jemma mientras examinaba su cabeza.  
–“Ya no tanto”, respondió Fitz.  
–“Afortunadamente, no tenías costillas rotas”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Sí”, dijo Fitz.

Era una charla algo incómoda. Jemma no quería llorar, no frente a Fitz, el hombre que saltó por un agujero en el universo dos veces; una, para rescatarla y, luego rescatar al hombre que amaba. Se sentía traicionada por sus sentimientos, llorando por un hombre que conoció hacía seis meses y del cual se enamoró perdidamente, y no corresponder al amor de Fitz, ese hombre que estuvo a su lado hacía ya muchos años, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Realmente estaban malditos?

Fitz exhaló y se decidió a hablar, no quería seguir con este nudo en la garganta.  
–“Jemma, perdóname. No pude cumplir mi promesa”.  
–“Fitz…”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Créeme, quise hacerlo”, dijo Fitz, tratando de evitar que dijera algo.  
–“Fitz, sé que lo intentaste, que querías ayudarme a rescatarlo y voy a estar eternamente agradecida contigo por eso.”, respondió Jemma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
–“Ni lo menciones”, dijo Fitz.

Se miraron a los ojos, tratando de buscar algo de paz el uno con el otro, pero solo había dolor. Jemma, dolida por perder a Will y, Fitz, con doble dolor al ver a Jemma sufriendo y al mismo tiempo él mismo sufriendo por ella, porque su amor no era correspondido.


	2. Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo personaje aparece...

Josephine Sanchez era una mujer latina de veintitantos, fuerte, independiente, algo ruda, de humor negro, con una hermosa cabellera castaña oscura, muy larga y ondulada, que siempre mantenía recogida porque se acostumbró a ello, aunque su esposo se lo reprochara. Jo, como le gustaba (o exigía) que la llamaran, estaba felizmente casada con Alex Sanchez. Ambos se conocieron en la universidad estudiando lo que más les apasionaba en la vida. Ambos eran ingenieros de sistemas, pero Jo disfrutaba realmente estar metida en un computador (desarmándolo o usándolo, le daba lo mismo); era tan buena que posiblemente pudo haber sido hacker, pero nunca usó sus extensos conocimientos para su beneficio propio. A Alex también le fascinaban los computadores, y también era muy bueno, lo que le valió una prestigiosa posición en la ATCU, en el departamento de sistemas. Jo, en cambio, tenía un trabajo más sencillo en el departamento de sistemas de la universidad donde se graduaron.

Jo tenía otra pasión: la música. Siempre le gustó cantar, y era muy buena, aunque nunca estudió canto ni música. Siempre quiso aprender a bailar danzas modernas, hip hop o tal vez ballet, aunque se defendía bien bailando cualquier ritmo. Alguna vez quiso aprender a tocar guitarra, pero nunca sacaba el tiempo para hacerlo. No le gustaba el deporte, pero por insistencia de su esposo, salía a trotar todas las mañanas con él para mantenerse en forma.

Un fatídico día, hace algunos meses, recibió una llamada de una tal Rosalind Price de la ATCU, quien le informaba que su esposo había muerto calcinado en un terrible incendio producido por un corto circuito. Ese fue el peor día de su vida. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, confidente, amante, cómplice. Quiso morirse con él. Se preguntó, ¿qué sería de su vida ahora? Nunca encontró respuesta a ese interrogante. Días después, le entregaron una urna dorada con las cenizas de su esposo y las arrojó al mar, donde él hubiera querido descansar. Estaba destrozada. 

Luego, los días pasaron, el dolor iba en aumento. Pensó que nunca pasaría… pero pasó. Un mes después el dolor dejó de ser tan intenso. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tuvo y trató de seguir su vida, como Alex hubiera deseado. Y así, un día a la vez, pasaron cinco meses más. 

Un día recibió una llamada del departamento de Recursos Humanos de la ATCU, ofreciéndole el puesto que alguna vez su esposo tuviera. Ella quiso honrar su memoria aceptando la oferta, aunque eso significaría estar cerca del lugar donde trabajó y murió, pero tenía que seguir su vida, que sobrevivir. Eso hubiera querido Alex.

Llevaba algo más de un par de semanas y empezó a notar que varios de sus compañeros eran reemplazados. Cuando preguntaba por ellos, le decían que habían renunciado, sin más explicaciones. Le pareció sospechoso, pero no indagó más.

Un día, un funcionario de Recursos Humanos dirigía a cada empleado a una habitación cerrada. Llegó su turno y éste le entregó una píldora.

–“¿Qué es esto?”, preguntó Jo algo desconcertada.  
–“Todos los empleados deben tomar esto, obligatoriamente, sin excepciones”, dice el misterioso personaje que la acompañaba.  
–“Eso no fue lo que pregunté”, respondió Jo, en tono fuerte.  
–“Son vitaminas”, respondió con voz tranquilizadora, una chica también de Recursos Humanos que entró a la habitación. “Queremos que nuestros empleados tengan la mejor calidad de vida”.

Jo era algo desconfiada, pero parece que no tenía otra salida; así que, a regañadientes, aceptó la píldora que le entregaba el personaje y un vaso con agua que sostenía en la otra mano.

La chica de Recursos Humanos le recibió el vaso vacío, le ofreció que se sentara en una silla en medio de la habitación y le pidió que esperara. Ella y el tipo misterioso salieron de la habitación, quedando Jo extrañada por todo esto.

De repente, se sintió mareada. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su piel empezó a cubrirse de un extraño material gris y empezó a gritar. Unos minutos después, ese extraño material empezó a desprenderse de su piel hasta que se cayó por completo. Se sentía extraña, diferente, asustada. 

–“¿Qué fue eso?”, pensó.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, entraron varios hombres, la sujetaron y drogaron. Cuando despertó, se encontró en otra habitación, y un tipo empezó a hacerle varias preguntas:  
–“¿Cómo te sientes?”  
–“Bien, creo”. Respondió ella, algo insegura.  
–“¿Crees que puedas mover eso con tu mente?”, dijo el hombre que la acompañaba en la habitación.  
–“¡¿Qué?!”, respondió ella sorprendida. “¿Con mi mente? ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Qué me hicieron?!”

Jo empezó a perder el control. Fue sedada nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba atada en una camilla. Al parecer, le estaban haciendo varios estudios y escuchó hablar a uno de los médicos que estaban en otra habitación.  
–“Es inhumana, pero no sabemos cuál es su talento”.  
–“¿Cómo es posible que no puedan determinar qué tipo de poder tiene?”, respondió un tipo con voz gruesa, intimidante, al que llamaban señor Malick. “¡Es inconcebible!”.  
–“No nos lo podemos explicar. Parece que es inhumana, sin ningún tipo de poder, como una simple humana”.  
–“¡Pero pasó por la transformación! ¡Salió de un capullo!”, volvió a hablar el tal Malick, ahora con un tono más impaciente.  
–“Pónganla en estasis”, sugirió Malick, resignado al fin. “Después veremos qué hacemos con ella”.

Jo temió lo peor para ella. ¿Qué es eso de "inhumano"? ¿Qué es estasis? ¿La van a matar? ¿Quién era este tal Malick? 

Trató de levantarse, pero las ataduras no se lo permitieron. Luchó como pudo, pero el efecto de las drogas no había pasado todavía. Gritó hasta que su garganta se rebeló contra ella.

Y se rindió.

 

Jo abrió los ojos. Se sintió relajada, sintió que había dormido como un bebé. Se acomodó para tratar de dormirse de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama ni en su habitación.

Se incorporó y vio que estaba en un cuarto blanco, con una gran ventana. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas, cortes, suturas, marcas de agujas... Sus piernas, de igual manera, estaban adoloridas. Se asustó. Trató de recordar qué le pasó, pero su cabeza le palpitaba y su mente estaba confundida, como si hubiera sido drogada. ¿Qué le pasó? Su cuerpo mostraba señales de un gran trauma y su mente no era capaz de darle una respuesta clara al respecto. Se sentía, además de sus otros síntomas, claustrofóbica. ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Empezó a angustiarse, y como pudo se levantó, asomándose al ventanal y vio que estaba en una especie de base y veía a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro...

Gritó, tratando de llamar la atención; volvió a gritar, hasta donde sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitieron, pero nadie la escuchaba. Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación inundaban sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba perdiendo el control, se sentía completamente desesperada.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado? Miles de preguntas habían en su cabeza y nadie podía responderle, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Al poco rato, apareció una chica de cabello corto, ondulado, vestida de negro diciéndole:  
–“¡Jo, hola!, mi nombre es Daisy. Trata de calmarte, tus puntos se van a abrir.”

A Jo no le importaban sus puntos, ella quería salir de ahí, a como diera lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y se desmayó.


	3. Un gran abismo en medio de los dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz conoce a Jo.

Era un día normal en la base, o aparentemente lo era. Fitz y Simmons estaban en el laboratorio, tratando de trabajar con las muestras de sangre y tejidos que habían obtenido de los inhumanos que rescataron.

El laboratorio siempre había sido su santuario. Jemma y Fitz se conocieron ahí, siempre estuvieron juntos, lado a lado, todo el tiempo, pero ahora, al parecer ese espacio ya no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Fitz se sentía incómodo, y ni hablar de Jemma.

Fitz veía que las cosas no estaban tan bien entre ellos. Quería darle espacio a Jemma y no sabía cómo. Hasta que pensó en una salida.

–“Jemma, voy a monitorear a nuestros pacientes”.  
–“Está bien”, respondió ella.

Jemma entendió la indirecta. Lo cierto es que ella no quería sentirse así, pero necesitaba respirar, cosa que se le dificultaba con Fitz ahí. De lo que no estaba segura era por qué. ¿Era porque le recordaba a Will? ¿O porque ella rompió su corazón? ¿O porque sabía que Fitz la amaba demasiado y no podía corresponderle, por lo menos, no todavía? ¿O porque lo amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo?

Fitz estaba confundido. No quería hacer sufrir a Jemma y no quería verla sufrir. Estaba considerando irse por un tiempo a Escocia, a ver a su madre a quien no veía desde hace varios meses, o quedarse definitivamente allá.

Algo que pasaba por sus cabezas y que ambos se preguntaban sin decirlo en voz alta, es el hecho de que si decidían empezar una relación en algún momento, ¿sería por verdadero amor, o como segunda opción? Fitz de una cosa estaba seguro: no quería ser la segunda opción de nadie. Amaba a Jemma con locura, pero no quería convertirse en premio de consolación para ella. Jemma pensaba lo mismo; estaba consciente que Fitz la amaba, y ella había considerado tener una cabaña en Escocia con él, así que eso debe significar que también lo amó, pero no quería refugiarse en él para olvidar a Will; no sería justo con Fitz.

Jemma pensó que el tiempo curaría las heridas en su corazón, que con el tiempo el recuerdo de Will solo sería eso, un lindo recuerdo y podría entregarse completamente a Fitz. El problema consistía en que si Fitz la esperaría… 

Fitz había ya monitoreado a dos de los inhumanos rescatados por Daisy, Mack, Bobbi y Hunter. Estaba por revisar a Jo cuando ella despierta. 

Asustada, observó todas esas máquinas alrededor de ella. De pronto, oye una voz masculina con acento escocés, diciendo:

–“Oye, oye… Calma. Vas a abrir tus suturas de nuevo”.

Lo primero que ve ella son un par de ojos verdes que están examinando sus heridas. En medio de su confusión, trata de hablar, pero su garganta está tan reseca que no puede emitir sonido. Este hombre le ofrece un vaso de agua al que se aferra como si su vida dependiera de él. Al ver el gesto, ella se tranquiliza un poco.

Cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aliento, preguntó:

–“¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?”  
–“Mi nombre es Leo Fitz. Estás en una base de SHIELD. Te rescatamos de la ATCU.”, dijo el hombre de ojos verdes.  
–“Gracias, doctor.”, se limitó a decir. “Mi nombre es Jo Sanchez”, estirando su mano.  
–“Un placer conocerte”, dijo Fitz estrechando su mano.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y cerró los ojos ya que su cuerpo se lo exigía. 

Fitz se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Algo en su gesto de estrechar su mano lo hizo quedarse. Él no tenía ojos para más nadie que no fuera Jemma, pero algo en Jo le llamó la atención. Su rostro parecía cansado, pero a la vez dulce; solo con mirarla pudo ver que esta extraña mujer había pasado por un infierno y regresado para contar su historia. Se veía una mujer guerrera, pero a la vez frágil.

Cuando Jo volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en esa habitación que parecía de hospital. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca, algo más grande. Había un gran televisor, una cama doble y un sofá. Se sentía mucho mejor. Su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto y sus heridas parecen estar sanando bien. 

Al poco rato entra a la habitación esta chica que se presentó como Daisy cuando le dio su ataque de pánico.

–“¿Cómo te sientes?”, preguntó Daisy.  
–“Mucho mejor”, respondió ella.  
–“Te ves mejor”, dijo Daisy señalándole el sofá para que se sentara.  
–“Gracias. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?”, empezó Jo.  
–“Somos SHIELD.”, responde Daisy. 

Daisy empezó a relatarle todo lo que pasó, quién es ella, sus poderes, etc. Jo escuchaba el relato con incredulidad, pero también recordaba los noticieros en donde hablaban de extraterrestres con poderes sobrehumanos y demás. Cuando Daisy le dice que ella también es inhumana, no lo puede creer.

–“¿Ha sucedido algo extraño a tu alrededor? ¿Metales derritiéndose, objetos moviéndose, luces intermitentes, o algo así?”  
–“No, nada de eso”.  
–“Bueno, habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora necesitas descansar.”  
–“Gracias”, dijo Jo.

Daisy salió de la habitación algo confundida. No conocía mucho de su propia raza, pero sabía que todo el que pasaba por la niebla, tenía algún poder. Pero esta chica no, o al menos parecía que no. Le preguntó a Lincoln al respecto, pero él no supo cómo responderle. Había oído casos en donde el proceso de transformación era un poco más largo y los poderes se manifestaban más tardíos, pero no meses después de haber pasado por la niebla, como es el caso de Jo. Esta chica era un completo misterio.

Daisy pasó por laboratorio y le preguntó a Jemma sobre las muestras de sangre de Jo.

–“Es inhumana, sin lugar a dudas. Su ADN lo confirma”, dice Jemma.  
–“Pero no tiene ningún poder”, dice Daisy algo frustrada.  
–“No podemos seguir haciéndole pruebas”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Nadie ha hablado de hacerle más pruebas, Fitz”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Está bien, Fitz, pero ¿cómo sabemos qué clase de poder tiene si no le hacemos pruebas?”, dijo Daisy.  
–“Creo que debemos darle tiempo suficiente a que se recupere”, dijo Fitz. “Esta mujer ha pasado por mucho”.

Jemma quedó extrañada por el comportamiento de Fitz y su repentino interés en Jo. Una vez Daisy se fue del laboratorio le preguntó, con mucho tacto, a qué se debía.

–“Nada en especial, solo que sé lo que es estar confundido, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas que están a mi alrededor y no encontrar respuesta alguna”, respondió Fitz con un tono fuerte.  
–“Lo siento. No quise ser imprudente”, dijo Jemma.  
–“No, yo lo siento. No debí hablarte así.”, dijo Fitz.

Estaba claro que había un enorme abismo entre ellos pero no había nada qué hacer. Solo el tiempo diría la solución. O el universo.


	4. Una guitarra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se están haciendo más cercanos Fitz y Jo?

Jo se encontraba en aislamiento, siendo constantemente monitoreada. Los otros dos inhumanos rescatados ya se encontraban en entrenamiento, pero como no sabían a qué se enfrentaban con Jo, decidieron dejarla en la base. Ella se encontraba despierta hace rato buscando alguna distracción. El problema es que si encendía el televisor, solo veía noticias; no había libros, ni una radio, ni nadie con quién hablar. Estaba en posición fetal en la cama tratando de controlarse. Sufría un leve problema de claustrofobia el cual nunca le había dado tantos problemas como ahora. 

Fitz estaba en el laboratorio cuando se percató que los signos vitales de Jo estaban aumentando. Se acercó al monitor para observar qué le sucedía y la vio retorciéndose en la cama, llorando. Decidió entrar, a pesar que les advirtieron a todos los que pudieran tener contacto con ella que tuvieran precaución.

–“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó Fitz.  
–“¡Hola!”, dijo Jo algo sobresaltada.  
–“Lo siento, no quise asustarte.”  
–“No, está bien.”, dijo Jo sentándose en la cama y secándose las lágrimas. “Estoy… bien, solo que… soy algo claustrofóbica”.  
–“Pronto te sacaremos de acá. Lo prometo.”  
–“No haga promesa que no pueda cumplir”, dijo Jo en tono resignado.  
–“No estoy prometiendo algo que no pueda cumplir. Solo queremos saber más de ti. Necesitamos saber si no eres un peligro para ti misma, o para otros. Después, saldrás de aquí.”  
–“Gracias por la sinceridad”.  
–“¿En serio estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”, indagó Fitz.  
–“Estoy bien. Solo aburrida”, respondió Jo algo divertida. Algo en el rostro de Fitz le producía tranquilidad.

Fitz se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, pero Jo saltó de la cama y dijo:  
–“Doctor Fitz… Sé que debe estar muy ocupado, pero podría… No. Olvídelo.”  
–“¿Qué?”, preguntó Fitz.  
–“No, está bien. Que tenga un buen día, doctor”.

De alguna manera, esta chica había despertado algo en él. No era amor, de eso estaba seguro, pero le hacía recordar cuando él necesitaba ayuda y Jemma no estaba ahí para tenderle la mano. Ya había sentido eso cuando salió del hospital y Jemma se fue a su misión de encubierto en Hydra, cosa que nunca entendió realmente.

–“Jo, puedes confiar en mí. Dime.”  
–“Es que… Me preguntaba si podría hacerme compañía un rato. Estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso.”, dijo Jo con tono desesperado y los ojos llorosos. “Pero está bien si no puede. Lo entiendo, doctor.”

Fitz no lo pensó mucho. Caminó dentro de la habitación, encontró el sofá y se sentó en él.  
–“Está bien. Me quedaré un rato.”

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la cama.  
–“Por cierto, llámame Fitz.”  
–“Pero Fitz es tu apellido”, dijo ella con tono sarcástico. “Te llamaré Leo, si no te importa.”  
–“Está bien. Llámame Leo, Jo.”.

Empezaron a hablar, a conocerse. Ambos tenían mucho equipaje en sus vidas, mucho dolor. Claro, su conversación no se basó en recordar esos momentos dolorosos, fue simplemente tratando de romper el hielo. Jo le habló de cómo se enamoró de los computadores y la electrónica, cosa que encontró en común con Fitz. Fitz le hablaba de Escocia y sus hermosos paisajes. Jo le hablaba de su amor por la música y el arte. Se reían. Hacía tiempo, ambos no se reían. No tenían razón para hacerlo con todo lo que habían pasado, pero el universo se encargó de unirlos, no románticamente, sino para que pudieran reírse por lo menos.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y Fitz se despidió. Jo estaba mucho más tranquila. Fitz le prometió que volvería al día siguiente, o cuando tuviera algo de tiempo libre. Ella le creyó y contaba los segundos para volverlo a ver. Y pasó el tiempo. Así estuvieron durante un par de semanas. Fitz llegaba a visitarla con algo de comida, o una película. Hablaban de música, cine, arte, computadores, electrónica. Fitz le mostraba sus inventos y Jo le daba ideas para que fuera más productivo. Jo le comentaba su pasión por la música y que alguna vez quiso aprender a tocar guitarra y aprender a bailar. Un día, Fitz le programó el televisor de su habitación para que tuviera acceso a YouTube. Jo se alegró mucho por este gesto. Fitz nunca fue amante de la música, pero Jo le recomendó algunas canciones y él las escuchaba constantemente.

Jo empezaba a molestarlo y viceversa, ganando más confianza el uno con el otro. Jo le contó sobre su esposo y Fitz ató cabos y le dijo que probablemente también le dieron la cápsula de aceite de pescado, pero no pasó la prueba, no era inhumano. Eso fue doloroso para Jo. Fitz le comentó algo sobre Jemma, no todo. 

Fitz estaba visiblemente conmovido con todo lo que ella le contaba sobre su esposo. Jo, tratando de aligerar la situación, le dijo en tono sarcástico como era costumbre en ella:  
–“Ahora no te vayas a enamorar de mí, o a querer besarme”.  
–“¿Qué?”, dijo Fitz y se rio.  
–“Sí, así como lo oyes”.

A Fitz le pareció un chiste. Se rieron, tratando de olvidar todo ese dolor que ambos sentían. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenía espacio para dejar entrar a alguien más. 

Un día, Jemma estaba en el laboratorio como es costumbre. Fitz le dijo que iba a ver a Jo.  
–“Fitz, no sabemos nada sobre ella. Debes tener precaución”, le dijo Jemma.  
–“Lo sé, Jemma, pero no voy a dejarla sola. Ha sufrido un gran trauma y necesita a alguien a su lado”, dijo Fitz con un tono seco.  
–“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”  
–“Nada, Jemma. Nada. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.”  
–“Fitz…”

Jemma estaba extrañada por este nuevo interés de Fitz en esta misteriosa chica. Sin embargo, no sabía si era por celos, o porque de verdad no tenían conocimiento sobre ella y podría ser riesgoso no solo para Fitz, sino para todos en la base. Pensó en hablar con él cuando saliera, si tenía oportunidad.

Al anochecer, Jemma se dirigió a la habitación de Fitz y tocó la puerta.  
–“Adelante, está abierto”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Hola”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Hola”, respondió él.

Jemma dio un vistazo a la habitación. Algo le llamó la atención. Había algo recostado en la pared, frente a su cama; era como un forro de una guitarra, cosa que le extrañó porque a Fitz no le agradaba mucho la música, o por lo menos, no tanto para aprender a tocar algún instrumento.  
–“¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Jemma?”, dijo Fitz.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, hasta que Jemma se decidió a hablar.  
–“¿Cómo está Jo?”  
–“Está bien. Pero eso no es lo que vienes a decirme, ¿cierto?”  
–“Tengo miedo por ti, Fitz. Ella puede ser peligrosa y no lo sabemos. Creo que te estás arriesgando mucho.”  
–“No es peligrosa. Han pasado semanas y no ha demostrado ningún poder sobrehumano que ponga en riesgo su vida o la nuestra”.  
–“Precisamente por eso es peligrosa. No sabemos si está todavía en transformación.”  
–“¿Crees que es como Lash?”  
–“Yo no he dicho eso, Fitz.”  
–“Voy a hablar con Daisy y Coulson para sacarla de aislamiento. Eso la está enloqueciendo.”  
–“Es muy riesgoso.”  
–“¿Entonces, qué sugieres? ¿Dejarla presa por el resto de su vida?”  
–“Ella no está presa, Fitz. Está en aislamiento”.  
–“Es lo mismo.”  
–“Lo está por una razón.”  
–“¿Cuál? ¿Porque es diferente?”

Jemma se dio cuenta que era completamente imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que se limitó a decir: –“Solo ten cuidado, por favor.”

Fitz suspirando bajó la guardia, se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y respondió: –“Lo tendré. Lo prometo”. 

En ese cruce de miradas, algo pasó. Se sentían como ellos de nuevo, discutiendo por todo, pero a la vez disfrutando la compañía mutua. La preocupación de Jemma era genuina y él lo sabía, y lo cierto es que estaban frente a una posible amenaza. Fitz reconoció que tal vez estaba siendo algo irresponsable en ese aspecto y muy duro con Jemma, así que la abrazó. Ella respondió al abrazo, sintiendo cómo sus brazos la envolvían con ternura, algo que no sentía hacía tiempo. Todo estaba tan tenso entre ellos que ambos extrañaban esos pequeños momentos. Se quedaron así unos segundos, luego se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

Jemma dudó por un segundo y se despidió:  
–“Buenas noches, Fitz.”  
Él respondió:  
–“Que descanses, Jemma.”

Jemma se dirigió a su habitación, algo desconcertada. ¿Tuvieron un momento ahí? ¿Significa que están superando lo de Will? Lo cierto es que quiso quedarse con él, pero no quiso presionarlo. Sus heridas estaban todavía muy recientes y aun le producía dolor pensar en todo lo que le pasó. Fitz también quedó pensativo, con ganas de haber dado un paso más, pero pensó que todavía no es el momento. Todavía no.

Pensó ir donde Jo a darle las buenas noches. Tomó la guitarra y salió de su habitación. Llegó a aislamiento y encontró a Jo en el sofá escuchando música.

Jo escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a Fitz, pero él no entró.  
–“Hola”, dijo él.  
–“¿Hola?” respondió ella. “¿Por qué no entras?”, preguntó ella algo extrañada.  
–“Tengo algo para ti”, dijo Fitz sacando de su escondite la guitarra. –“Pensé que ahora que tienes bastante tiempo libre, podrías practicar”, dijo Fitz con tono sarcástico.

Jo se la recibió exaltada.  
–“Oh, Dios, esto es genial”. La sacó de su forro y vio que era una hermosa guitarra acústica, de color azul, su favorito.  
Lo miró y le dijo: –“No sé qué decir… ¡Gracias!”.  
–“Que la disfrutes”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Gracias”.  
–“Buenas noches”.  
–“Buenas noches”, respondió Jo sonriendo, viendo salir a Fitz de su habitación.


	5. "Lost Stars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo conoce a Jemma...

Era muy temprano cuando Coulson los llamó para una nueva reunión. Tenían una nueva misión, y Fitz estaba entre el grupo de quienes debían salir. Se preparó y salió junto a Bobbi y May.

Jo despertó y recordó su regalo. Sonrió. Se bañó, cambió, desayunó y puso música. Por alguna extraña razón, dejó su cabellera suelta, como nunca. Pasaron varias horas. Daisy entró a saludarla, hablando de todo un poco. Ya Jo era más segura, más confiada. Todavía no sabían su superpoder, pero confiaban en que no era peligroso. Jo le contaba a Daisy sus miedos con respecto a eso y Daisy pensó que era bueno que saliera de confinamiento, claro, eso si Coulson aceptaba. Jo estaba emocionada. Daisy le dijo que vendrían a hacerle otras pruebas para poder dejarla salir. Ella aceptó.

Daisy se fue y minutos después escuchó la puerta del módulo abrirse.  
–“Pensé que no te vería hoy, Leo”, dijo Jo emocionada, volteándose para encontrar a Fitz, pero para su sorpresa, era Jemma la que estaba frente a ella. –“Oh, lo siento, pensé que era…”  
–“Que era Fitz. Lo siento. No podrá venir hoy. Está en una misión”, dijo Jemma amablemente, pero incómoda por la situación.  
–“Oh…”, dijo Jo, resignada. “¿Así que me va a practicar unas pruebas, doctora Simmons?”  
–“Sí, unas más, para ver si podemos darte de alta, por lo menos para que salgas de este encierro. Llámame Jemma.”

Jemma empezó su procedimiento revisándola físicamente, su presión arterial, latidos, respiración, ojos, oídos… Sus heridas cicatrizaron entre los parámetros normales de cualquier ser humano.  
–“¿Todo normal?”, pregunto Jo.  
–“Todo normal”.  
–“Excepto mi ADN…”, dijo Jo en tono burlón.  
–“Excepto tu ADN”, dijo Jemma soltando una risa.

Jemma vio que Jo era una mujer segura, a pesar de estar confinada en esta habitación durante casi un mes. Le caía bien. Jemma estaba por salir de aislamiento cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una guitarra. El mismo forro de guitarra que vio en la habitación de Fitz, ahora estaba en el suelo, y la guitarra se encontraba a un lado de la cama, esperando a ser tocada. Todo tuvo sentido ahora. Fitz se la regaló. La pregunta ahora era, ¿con qué propósito? ¿Fitz se habría enamorado de Jo? 

Pasaban por su mente miles de escenarios. ¿Será posible que Fitz ya se olvidó de ella? ¿Ya superó su rechazo? Pensó que así debió sentirse Fitz cuando ella le contó todo sobre Will, exactamente como ella se siente ahora.  
–“Gracias, doctora Simmons… Perdón. Jemma.”  
–“Gracias a ti, Jo. Que tengas buen día.”  
–“Igual para ti. Adiós.”  
Cuando Jemma salió de aislamiento, empezó a llorar, pero no entendía por qué. O tal vez sí.

Era ya de tarde cuando Fitz regresó de su misión con Bobby y May. Tomó un baño, se puso algo más cómodo y salió a ver a Jo. Pasó por el laboratorio y Jemma lo saludó.  
–“¡Hola, Fitz! ¿Qué tal la misión?”, preguntó.  
–“Todo bajo control”, respondió Fitz, sacando algunas cosas de su morral que rescató del lugar de la bodega donde estaba. Aparatos electrónicos que luego estudiaría con más detenimiento.  
–“Me alegro. Hoy le hice algunas pruebas físicas a Jo. Daisy quiere sacarla de confinamiento, por lo menos para que camine por la base.”  
–“¡Eso es genial!”, dijo Fitz, mirándola emocionado.  
–“Sí. Todo salió normal.”  
–“Voy a pasar la saludarla.”  
–“Sí. Deberías hacerlo. Preguntó por ti.”.  
Fitz la miró y notó un tono triste en su voz, y su sonrisa de cuando está nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos hizo otro comentario.

–“Hola, Jo.”, dijo Fitz.  
–“¡Hola! Pensé que no te vería hoy.”  
–“Estaba en una misión”  
–“Sí, eso me dijo Jemma”.  
–“¿Te hicieron exámenes físicos?”  
–“Sí”, respondió Jo, orgullosa. –“Todo normal. Creo que pronto podré salir de aquí”.  
–“Sí”, dijo Fitz pensativo.  
–“¿Estás bien?”  
–“Sí. Pasó algo con Jemma. Estoy confundido”.  
–“¿Quieres contarme?”  
–“No, no te preocupes. No es nada. Solo pasé a saludarte.”  
–“Quédate un rato”, le dijo Jo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su regalo.  
–“Está bien”, dijo Fitz, sentándose a su lado.

De pronto, Jo empezó a tocar y a cantar. Tenía una voz melodiosa, entonada. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por la guitarra y sacó una hermosa melodía. La canción que tocaba era banda sonora de una película que había visto años antes junto con su esposo, la cual cantaba Keira Knightley, la actriz, y se llamaba _Lost Stars_. La interpretó a la perfección, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cada nota, y cada cuerda de la guitarra entre sus dedos… Jo creía que la música era para eso, para sentirla, no para oírla.

Fitz estaba anonadado escuchándola cantar. Su voz era dulce, hermosa. La manera cómo interpretaba la canción lo tenía extasiado. No sabía que la música podía ser tan hipnotizante, o era ella quien lo hipnotizaba, no estaba seguro. 

Jo terminó la canción y abrió los ojos.  
–“Tienes una voz muy linda”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Gracias. Yo…”, dijo Jo algo extrañada.  
–“¡Y tocas muy bien la guitarra, también!”  
–“No, la verdad es que… no”.  
–“¿Qué? A mí me pareció que tocas excelente”.  
–“Sí, pero…”, dijo Jo, levantándose del sofá y dejando la guitarra a un lado, asustada.  
–“¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Jo, háblame!”, insistió Fitz.

De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas. Fitz estaba confundido. ¿Qué pasó?  
–“Yo… ¡Yo no sé tocar la guitarra, Leo, nunca aprendí! Estaba escuchando esa canción antes que llegaras… Yo…”.  
Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose confundidos. ¿Qué significa eso?


	6. ...una grabadora inhumana ambulante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo se aleja cada vez más de Jemma.

Jemma estaba sola en el laboratorio, pensando en Will… y en Fitz, la cabaña en Escocia, Jo, la guitarra… Quiso ver a través del monitor de la habitación de Jo, pero le pareció muy infantil. Sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que su madurez y buscó la imagen, solo para encontrarse con que Fitz y Jo estaban frente a frente. Fitz se acercaba a ella, acariciaba su rostro y la abrazaba, y Jo le respondía el abrazo. Eso fue suficiente. Apagó el monitor y empezó a llorar amargamente. 

–“¡Jo, mírame!”, decía Fitz, mientras trataba de calmarla.  
–“Leo, ¿qué me sucede? ¿Cómo es posible que haya tocado esa canción con solo escucharla? Es decir, la sabía, pero nunca la toqué en guitarra, solo la cantaba”, decía Jo, mientras lloraba.  
–“Jo, esto es algo bueno. Mírame.”, dijo él, mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas y secaba sus lágrimas.  
–“¿Cómo algo de esto es bueno, Leo?”, le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.  
–“Esto puede ser parte de tu superpoder. Estamos cerca de encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que nos hemos estado haciendo”.

Jo reflexionó por un segundo y pensó que Fitz tenía razón. Él la abrazó tratando y ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, devolviéndole el abrazo.   
–“Encontraremos la respuesta, te lo prometo”, dijo él.  
–“Está bien”.

Unos minutos después, Jo se calmó. Fitz y ella empezaron a pensar qué pudo haber sucedido. A Fitz se le ocurrió la idea de que ella siguiera buscando canciones, escuchándolas y tocándolas, para ver si no había sido casualidad. Es decir, Jo tenía buen oído para la música, pero nunca había tocado ningún instrumento. Notaron que todo lo que ella escuchaba, podía interpretarlo a la perfección, nota por nota. 

Luego, a Jo se le ocurrió que podría ser que tiene un aprendizaje rápido, así que Fitz corrió a la biblioteca y sacó algunos libros de física, química y electrónica para que Jo los leyera. Y así pasó. Descubrieron que podía recitar fórmulas químicas, leyes de física y otras cosas complicadas que solo Fitz entendía ya que él las había aprendido en la academia, a diferencia de Jo, que era la primera vez que se encontraba con ellas. Pasaron toda la noche así, leyendo, hablando, descubriendo…

–“Esto es genial”, dijo Jo. “Soy una grabadora inhumana ambulante”, dijo en tono burlesco.  
–“Eres más que eso, Jo”, dijo Fitz, tratando de animarla.

Jo sonrió. Fitz era un hombre maravilloso, al fin lo veía como un hombre con el que podía tener algo. ¿Se estaba enamorando de él? ¿O estaba malinterpretando su amabilidad y dulzura?

Fitz pensaba exactamente lo mismo: ¿era tiempo de resignarse a que perdió a Jemma, aunque ya Will no estuviera cerca? ¿Jo era lo que el universo tenía para él?

Después de tanto pensar, estudiar, indagar, leer, al fin el sueño venció a Jo y se durmió en el sofá. Fitz la tomó en sus brazos y la movió a la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Ella se acomodó, dormida, y él la observó unos segundos, y puso detrás de su oreja uno de los rizos que caían rebeldemente en su rostro. Ella era hermosa, y no era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero no dejaba de amar a Jemma. Pensó que tal vez era momento de seguir adelante, pero tenía miedo de volver a fracasar y que Jo no sintiera lo mismo que él. Tampoco podía garantizarle que la amaría como ama a Jemma, porque no estaba seguro si alguna vez amaría a alguien así, pero por otro lado, Jo podía ser la mujer que haría que él superara a Jemma. Estaba confundido, y ahora todavía más con este nuevo descubrimiento sobre su inhumanidad. Decidió esperar, dejar que las cosas fluyeran, pero también decidió que no iba a esperar demasiado, para no arrepentirse más tarde. Por lo pronto, se iría a dormir también.

Fitz se dirigía a su habitación y pasó a darle buenas noches a Jemma. No la encontró, pero supo que estaría en la única ventana de la base, lugar que se convirtió en su favorito.   
–“Sabía que te encontraría aquí”, dijo él.  
–“Hola. ¿Cómo está Jo?”  
–“Bien. Descubrimos algo.”  
–“¿Sí?”  
–“Puede aprender solo con escuchar y leer algo. Aprendió a tocar guitarra solo con escuchar una canción… Es como si tuviera memoria fotográfica.”  
–“Bueno, ya es algo.”  
–“Sí, estamos más cerca de descubrir su poder”.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
–“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó Fitz.  
–“Sí, algo pensativa”.  
–“¿Se puede saber sobre qué?”

Se giró y se puso frente a él. –“Sobre nosotros”, respondió ella. –“Que descanses”, dijo finalmente retirándose a su habitación.

Fitz se quedó frente a la ventana, aún más confundido. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?


	7. "Way Down We Go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo y Jo siguen descubriendo su talento.

Jo se levantó temprano, quiso aprovechar el día. Empezó a ver en YouTube videos de todo, incluyendo artes marciales y danza. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo también aprendía lo que veía, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. 

Fitz también se levantó temprano y habló con Daisy, May y Coulson acerca de sus descubrimientos con Jo. Coulson ordenó a May y Daisy que investigaran qué más podría aprender. May, Daisy, Jemma y Fitz llegaron a aislamiento y encontraron a Jo leyendo un libro en chino.  
–“¡Hola, buen día!”, le dijo Daisy.  
–“Hola, ¿cómo están?”, respondió ella. “Hola, guapo”, le dijo a Fitz.  
–“Hola, Jo. ¿Cómo te sientes?”, dijo él.  
–“Bien, como una biblioteca ambulante. Me siento como un supercomputador con un disco duro de infinita capacidad e infinita información”, dijo ella.  
–“Fitz me dijo que puedes aprender lo que sea, solo con leerlo y verlo”, dijo May.  
–“Así parece”  
–“¿Te parece si hacemos una prueba?”  
–“Seguro”.

May, Daisy, Jemma, Fitz y Jo salieron del módulo. Jo estaba emocionada porque por fin podría conocer la base. Fitz la guiaba, mostrándole todo. Al fin, llegaron al gimnasio. Jemma y Fitz las dejaron para que hablaran. Daisy le dio algo de ropa deportiva y le dijo que se cambiara. May la esperaba en la plataforma donde entrenaba artes marciales. 

–“Me dijo Fitz que también estabas viendo videos de artes marciales. Muéstrame qué aprendiste”, dijo May.  
–“No estoy segura de poder hacer esto”, dijo Jo, algo insegura.  
–“No importa, inténtalo”, dijo May lanzándole un golpe.  
Jo retrocedió, pero su cuerpo respondió como profesional y esquivó el golpe. May siguió lanzando golpes y ella los esquivaba todos. Daisy estaba abajo, viéndolas.  
–“Bien. Ahora atácame”, dijo May.  
–“¿Qué?”, dijo Jo, algo sorprendida.  
–“¡Vamos!”, dijo May atacándola con rudeza. –“Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva solo, no pienses”.

Jo obedeció. Se defendió como si llevara años entrenando. También así atacó a May, tirándola en el piso varias veces. Así duraron un par de horas.  
–“Eso fue genial”, dijo Jo emocionada y bastante sorprendida.  
–“Sí. Lo fue. ¿Cómo te sientes?”, pregunto Daisy, mientras le pasaba una botella de agua y quien vio toda la escena.  
–“Bien, creo”.  
–“Bueno, date una ducha y cámbiate. Tenemos mucho que hacer”, ordenó Daisy.

Jo obedeció. Pasó todo el día con Bobbi y May, conversando, estudiando, entrenando. Ambas estaban aprovechando para darle una evaluación a Coulson sobre ella.  
Llegó la tarde y se despidieron. Jo quería aprovechar que podía andar libremente por la base y se dirigió al gimnasio de nuevo. Se llevó un iPod, una botella de agua y unos parlantes. Se cambió de ropa y empezó a buscar música. Al fin encontró una canción que le gustara bastante para lo que quería hacer: _Way Down We Go_ , del grupo Kaleo. Subió el volumen y empezó a danzar. Se dejó transportar por la música y a donde su cuerpo la llevaba. Nunca había aprendido ballet, o danzas modernas, pero se movía como una experta. Se sentía libre.

Fitz escuchó la música y se empezó a buscar el origen. Venía del gimnasio. Se asomó y vio a Jo extasiada, danzando de una manera espectacular, llena de energía. Era hermoso verla. En su rostro se veía paz, alegría, emoción.

Jo no se había percatado que tenía audiencia, solo cuando se acabó la canción.  
–“¡Leo, me asustaste! ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?”, preguntó, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de la botella y detenía la música.  
–“Perdón, no fue mi intención. Llevo aquí lo suficiente para verte danzar como veterana”.  
–“Sí, gracias por el cumplido, pero es mi ADN inhumano danzando por mí”, dijo ella.  
–“No te des tan duro. Aprende a aceptar quien eres ahora, sino será más difícil después. Lo digo por experiencia”.  
–“Me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con eso.”  
–“Una historia para otro día”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Me encantaría saber qué hay en esa hermosa cabecita”, dijo ella, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus cienes. En ese momento, empezó a ver imágenes, visiones de él en el laboratorio, de cuando quedó atrapado en el fondo del mar con Jemma, su trauma después de eso, de cuando atravesó el portal para buscarla, de cuando la besó… Miles de imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, la mayoría eran de Jemma. Eran sus recuerdos. Bueno, no solo eran sus recuerdos, también alcanzó a sentir lo que sentía por ella. Retrocedió asustada y empezó a llorar.  
–“Oh, por Dios… Lo siento mucho, Leo.”  
–“¿Qué pasó?”, preguntó Fitz, confundido.  
–“Creo que pude ver tus recuerdos y sentir tus emociones…”


	8. "Thinking Out Loud"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baile...

Fitz y Jo estaban sorprendidos. Habían descubierto una nueva capa de su inhumanidad: podía entrar a la mente de otras personas y ver lo que hay dentro de ella. Jo no hubiera querido descubrir más de Fitz de esa manera, pero fue un accidente que los llevó a seguir respondiendo el misterio que significaba los poderes de Jo.

–“Bueno, puedo aprender lo que sea solo con oírlo o verlo, y además, puedo meterme en la mente de las personas”.  
–“Poco a poco descubriremos tus talentos”, dijo Fitz.

Jo lo miró con tristeza y le dijo: –“Siento mucho todo lo que te pasó”.  
–“¿Qué viste, exactamente?”, preguntó él.  
–“Bueno, fueron muchas imágenes al mismo tiempo. Te vi a ti y a Jemma en el laboratorio; Jemma saltando de un avión; a ti y a Jemma atrapados en el fondo del mar; a ti en el hospital, sin poder hablar… Vi muchas cosas muy dolorosas”  
–“Sí, bueno, todo eso hace parte de la vida”, dijo Fitz con madurez.  
Daisy llegó y le preguntó a Jo: –“¿Estás lista?”  
–“¿Para qué?”, preguntó Jo.  
–“Hoy te entrenaré yo”, dijo Daisy. –“Vamos”.

Daisy y Jo se dirigieron al gimnasio. Jo se cambió de ropa y empezaron a calentar. Luego, empezó el entrenamiento. Daisy tumbó a Jo. Daisy le ofreció la mano para levantarse y sucedió algo extraño: Daisy se sintió mareada y se desmayó. Jo empezó a gritar por ayuda y todo empezó a temblar. Llegaron Fitz, Lincoln, May, Coulson, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack y Jemma. Mack, Lincoln y Jemma se acercaron a Daisy para revisarla.   
–“¿Estás bien, Temblores?”, preguntó Mack.  
–“Sí, estoy bien”, respondió Daisy. –“Ya me siento mejor”  
–“¿Qué pasó?”, preguntó Lincoln.  
–“No sé, solo estábamos entrenando y de pronto ella se sintió mareada. Todo empezó a temblar y se desmayó”, respondió Jo.  
–“Llévenla a su habitación”, ordenó Coulson.  
–“¿Tú estás bien?”, preguntó Fitz dirigiéndose a Jo.  
–“Sí, estoy bien”, aseguró Jo.  
–“Vayamos a tu habitación”, dijo Fitz.

Cuando llegaron al módulo de aislamiento, Fitz le volvió a preguntar a Jo si estaba bien. Ella le dijo que sí, pero que quería darse un baño y dormir un rato. Fitz aceptó y la dejó sola. Jo tomó un baño y se acostó en la cama, tratando de repasar la escena en el gimnasio. Se durmió.

Un par de horas después, se levantó y salió del módulo. Estaba buscando a Fitz. Lo encontró viendo a través una de las pocas ventanas de la base, el lugar favorito de Jemma.  
–“Hola, guapo”.  
–“Hola, Jo. ¿Cómo te sientes?”  
–“Bien. ¿Cómo está Daisy?”  
–“Mejor, pero con un fuerte dolor de cabeza”.  
–“¿Qué haces?”, preguntó Jo.  
–“Pensando”.  
–“¿En qué, si se puede saber?”  
–“En todo y en nada”  
–“Eso no es respuesta”.

Ambos rieron. La verdad es que Fitz pensaba en Jemma… y en Jo. Estaba confundido. Y que Jo estuviera ahí en ese momento, no ayudaba. Jo pensaba en cómo subirle el ánimo, hasta que se le ocurrió.  
–“¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer ahora mismo? Bailar. Bailar contigo”, dijo Jo.  
–“¿Qué?”, dijo Fitz sorprendido.  
–“Baila conmigo”  
–“No sé cómo. Además, no sería justo. Eres experta y yo no sé bailar. Y tampoco hay música.”  
–“Primero, eso no es problema, yo te enseño. Segundo, no soy experta, solo soy inhumana. Tercero, siempre tengo música conmigo”.   
Sacó su iPod y puso _Thinking Out Loud_ , de Ed Sheeran.  
–“Vamos, baila conmigo.”  
–“No sé cómo”, dijo él.  
–“Por favor, ven”, insistió Jo. 

Él accedió a regañadientes. Jo a veces le hacía pasos de baile complicados para asustarlo y de paso, divertirse a costa de él. Llegó un momento en que ambos se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por la música. Se sentían cómodos el uno en los brazos del otro. Se miraron a los ojos. Fitz pensó en atreverse a besarla, y no era necesario que Jo leyera su mente, sabía que él lo intentaría, la ocasión los invitaba a eso.   
Así que le rogó: –“Por favor, no me beses”.  
–“¿Por qué?", preguntó Fitz  
–“Por favor, no lo hagas”, decía Jo, alejándose un poco de él, sin soltarse de sus brazos.  
Acabó la canción y ambos se detuvieron, aún abrazados, mirándose a los ojos. Ella bajó la cabeza y miró hacia su derecha. Luego lo miró a él y se separaron. Jemma estaba viendo toda la escena.  
–“¡Jemma!”, dijo Fitz.  
Jemma aclaró su garganta y dijo: –“Coulson te está buscando”.  
–“Leo…”, dijo Jo.

Empezó a temblar. Fitz volvió a mirar a Jo y vio que tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz.  
–“Leo, no me siento bien...”  
Jo se desvaneció en sus brazos y dejó de temblar.  
–“¡Jo! Oh, por Dios… ¡Jo!”, gritaba Fitz.

Jemma se acercó a verificar sus signos vitales.  
–“Su pulso es débil”.  
–“Llevémosla a una camilla”, dijo Fitz.

Mack, Coulson y Lincoln sintieron el temblor y miraron a Daisy.  
–“No soy yo”, dijo ella.  
Escucharon los gritos de Fitz y Simmons en la habitación contigua.  
–“¿Qué pasó?”, preguntó Coulson.  
–“Estaba hablando conmigo y de pronto me dijo que se sentía mal, empezó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayó”, dijo Fitz.

Notaron que el cuerpo de Jo empezó a llenarse de hematomas. Seguía sangrando profusamente por la nariz y ahora por los oídos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabían, lo único que podían asegurar es que Jo estaba muriendo.


	9. Intuición femenina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo está muriendo... Y Jemma hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para salvarla.

–“¡Necesitamos dos unidades de O positivo, rápido!”, gritó Jemma.  
–“¿Servirá de algo?”, preguntó Daisy.  
–“No lo sé. Tiene hemorragia interna y no sé de dónde viene”, respondió Jemma. “Parece que su cuerpo hubiera recibido múltiples traumas al mismo tiempo. Por lo que veo es como si hubiera la hubiera atropellado un auto. Tengo que hacerle radiografías y una tomografía”.

Las radiografías mostraron múltiples facturas, hemorragias internas; otro tipo de exámenes mostraron que sus músculos estaban atrofiados. Su cerebro estaba inflamado.

Jemma observó con detenimiento las radiografías de sus brazos y vio algo extraño:  
–“Daisy, estas fracturas se parecen mucho a las tuyas cuando estabas aprendiendo a controlar tus poderes”.  
–“¿Eso qué quiere decir?”, preguntó Fitz.  
–“Quiere decir que absorbió tus poderes, Daisy”, respondió Lincoln, encontrándose con ellos.  
–“¿Qué?”, dijo Daisy.  
–“Estuve investigando. Jo es una especie de copiadora”.  
–“Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿qué quieres decir con qué absorbió los poderes de Daisy?”, dijo Fitz algo impaciente.  
–“Que Jo puede imitar todo lo que sus sentidos reciben. Todo su cuerpo es una grabadora. Si escucha, ve, huele o siente algo, su cuerpo lo guarda, permanentemente. Y en el caso de nosotros los inhumanos…”  
–“Puede grabar nuestros poderes”, dijo finalmente Daisy. “Esta mañana en el gimnasio, le di la mano para ayudarla a levantar”.  
–“Fue ahí donde ‘copió’ tus poderes”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Pero no termina ahí”, dijo Lincoln con tono preocupado.  
–“Su cuerpo no está preparado para todo lo que graba”, dijo Fitz, mirándola. “Exponer su cuerpo y mente a todo lo que aprendió, a los entrenamientos… todo le está pasando factura ahora”.  
–“Exacto”, dijo Lincoln.

Fitz no se separó ni un segundo de Jo. Observaba cómo Jemma estaba tratando de salvarle la vida y veía a Jo, al mismo tiempo que le rogaba al universo que se salvara. Jemma hacía todo lo posible, pero se sentía impotente. Las horas pasaron y la hemorragia estaba cediendo. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y Jemma seguía estudiando muestras de sangre, radiografías nuevas, y escáneres del cuerpo de Jo. Vio a Fitz medio dormido, incómodo en una de las sillas al lado de la camilla y le dijo:  
–“Fitz, ve a tu habitación. Te avisaré si algo cambia”.  
–“No voy a irme, Jemma”.  
–“Necesitas descansar. Haré hasta lo imposible por salvarla. Te lo prometo, pero ahora mismo tú necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas”.  
Fitz lo consideró, pero respondió: “Estoy bien, Jemma. Tú deberías descansar.”

Ambos eran tercos, ninguno se iba a mover de ahí. Jemma, por un lado, tratando de salvar a la mujer que, posiblemente, Fitz ama. Por el otro, Fitz no se iba alejar de ahí por nada, así como cuando Jemma volvió de Maveth y se quedó toda la noche con ella en su habitación. No. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Así eran ellos.

Amaneció. Los signos vitales de Jo habían mejorado sustancialmente; la hemorragia se había detenido por completo; su cerebro estaba menos inflamado. Jemma, quien había dormido solo un par de horas en toda la noche, vio que Fitz seguía ahí. Fue a la cocina e hizo dos tazas de té, de las cuales una era para Fitz.

–“¿Fitz?”, dijo suavemente tratando de despertarlo.  
–“¿Qué?”, dijo él algo sobresaltado.  
–“Perdóname, no quería asustarte. Te traje un poco de té.”  
–“Gracias. ¿Cómo está ella?”  
–“Sus signos vitales están normalizándose. La hemorragia paró y su cerebro ya no está tan recargado.”

Fitz quedó pensativo un segundo.  
–“¿Qué sucede, Fitz? Son buenas noticias”, dijo Jemma tratando de animarlo.  
–“Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez haya sido culpa mía todo esto”.  
–“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”  
–“Tal vez la presioné para ver qué tanto podía aprender”  
–“No, Fitz”, dijo Jemma acercándose a él, buscando su rostro. “Nada de esto es tu culpa”  
–“¿Y por qué siento que sí lo es?”  
–“No podía saberlo. Hay mucho que no sabemos todavía sobre los inhumanos. No puedes culparte por ello”.

En ese momento, Jo despertó. De hecho, ya estaba despierta, escuchando la conversación de Fitz y Jemma.  
–“Ella tiene razón”, dijo Jo con voz somnolienta.  
–“¡Jo!”, dijo Fitz aliviado.   
–“Hola, guapo”.

Fitz sonrió y sostuvo su mano. “¿Cómo te sientes?”  
–“Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión”.  
–“Ya veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor”, dijo Fitz.  
Ambos rieron. Jemma estaba al lado de ellos, incómoda, pero también aliviada porque Jo se veía mejor. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Jo la tomó por el brazo.  
–“¡Jemma!”  
–“Dime, Jo”.  
–“Gracias. De verdad”.

Jemma sonrió tímidamente y salió con un nudo en su garganta. Fitz se quedó contemplando a Jo, hablando con ella. Jemma los miraba a través del cristal del módulo donde estaban, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué es todo esto que está sintiendo? ¿Acaso lloraba porque estaba viendo que podría perder a Fitz? ¡Cómo deseaba que alguien le dijera qué hacer! Obviamente ella amaba a Will, pero ya murió y no podía seguir pensando en él, tenía que seguir con su vida. Ahora, ¿será que su “amor” por Will fue solo por las circunstancias? Se vio sola, en un planeta desconocido, sin posibilidades de sobrevivir y llegó este hombre y le mostró esperanza. ¿Se enamoró de la esperanza en un lugar sin ella? ¿Será que al que realmente amaba era a Fitz y no se dio cuenta sino ahora que ya es tarde? Jemma estaba a punto de creer lo que Fitz le dijo cuando la besó: están malditos.

–“Me alegro que estés mejor, Jo”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Mi cabeza está algo atontada, pero me siento mucho mejor. Así que ya sabemos cuál es mi superpoder, ¿no?”.  
–“Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?”  
–“Mis sentidos graban todo, ¿cierto? Sentía y escuchaba todo a mi alrededor mientras estaba sedada. Sé que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo. Y sé que Jemma también.”

Jo siguió hablando.  
–“Probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero Jemma te ama.”  
–“Ella no me ama, Jo. Ama a Will”.  
–“Sí, pero te ama más a ti.”  
–“¿Cómo lo sabes?”  
–“Leo la mente también. Lo sabes, ¿no?”  
–“Eso hiciste cuando la sujetaste del brazo, ¿cierto?”  
–“Me atrapaste. Leo, no necesito leer la mente de Jemma para saberlo. Puedo reconocer a una mujer enamorada, y puedo decirte de quién está enamorada. Y sé también que te gusto, y que quieres seguir tu vida, y que ves una oportunidad conmigo”.  
–“¿Volviste a leer mi mente?”  
–“No. Intuición femenina. Leo, no trates de tapar el sol con una mano. Amas a Jemma y ella también te ama, pero ambos son muy testarudos para reconocerlo. Jemma pensó que nunca saldría de ese planeta y quiso darse una oportunidad, pero lo que ustedes tienen, ningún astronauta en un planeta lejano lo puede destruir. Ustedes son los mejores amigos, cómplices, se complementan el uno al otro; eso era lo que yo tenía con Alex. Y Alex fue mi mejor amigo hasta que murió. Es cierto que ustedes tienen que darse un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos porque ambos están confundidos, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena, pero háblenlo”.  
–“Ya lo hicimos y no funcionó”.  
–“De verdad que eres un hombre terco. ¿Crees que es fácil? Las cosas que son valiosas en la vida, son las que más nos cuestan. La vida no es fácil, Leo. Esta es solo una piedra en el camino. La pregunta es qué vas a hacer con esa piedra: ¿te vas a encariñar con ella o la usarás como arma?”  
–“No te entiendo”, dijo Fitz.  
–“Extraño, viniendo de un hombre con un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado. Sé paciente. Además, ya te dije qué hay en su mente.”

Las palabras de Jo retumbaban en su cabeza. Pero, igual, no quería emocionarse. Se quedó al lado de ella hasta que se volvió a dormir.


	10. Empezando de nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volviendo al principio. Un paso a la vez.

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente con Jo; se estaba recuperando muy bien, aunque de vez en cuando todo temblaba. Daisy estaba tratando de ayudarla a controlar su nuevo poder, con pobres resultados. Todo estaba más tranquilo en la base. Jemma seguía monitoreándola, ahora desde una habitación de la cual podía salir y entrar libremente, aunque su recomendación médica es que Jo debía guardar absoluto reposo hasta que sus fracturas sanaran completamente. Fitz seguía visitándola con regularidad, llevándole comida y películas, como solía hacer mientras estaba en confinamiento. Mientras tanto, Daisy, Lincoln y ella intentaban entender más sobre su habilidad para absorber poderes, y leer las mentes tanto de humanos como inhumanos, y también lo peligroso que puede ser.

Fitz ya no estaba tan a la defensiva con Jemma. Parece que estaban volviendo a la normalidad, pero ninguno hablaba de sus sentimientos. Al parecer, ya no había nada de qué hablar.

Un día, Jemma fue a chequear a Jo y encontró a Fitz en la habitación con ella, charlando como era normal.  
–“Oh, lo siento. No quise interrumpir. Volveré más tarde”, dijo Jemma.  
–“No, no te preocupes. Ya Leo se iba.”, dijo Jo con tono burlón.  
–“Entendí la indirecta. Ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde”, dijo Fitz.  
–“ _Arrivederci_ ”, dijo Jo.

Fitz salió de la habitación, riéndose. Jemma empezó lo propio con Jo.  
–“Eres buena para Fitz. Hacía tiempo no lo veía así de sonriente”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Sí, pero no soy yo quien lo hace feliz”, dijo Jo. Directa como siempre. 

Jemma llevaba una bandeja con algunas gasas que iba usar para cambiar los vendajes de las heridas, la que dejó caer cuando Jo hizo su aporte.  
–“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó Jo.  
–“Sí. Estoy bien”, dijo Jemma.  
–“Mira. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero es doloroso ver a dos personas que se aman comportarse como un par de niños pequeños que no saben qué dulce elegir.”  
–“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”  
–“Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero”.  
–“Es cierto. No es de tu incumbencia”. Y salió de la habitación.

A los dos minutos, regresó.  
–“¿Se te olvidó algo?”, preguntó Jo en tono sarcástico.  
–“Tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado, no tienes ni la más remota idea. Así que no tienes por qué opinar”, dijo Jemma bastante exaltada.  
–“Perdóname por sacar la carta inhumana en este momento, pero… sí lo sé. Leí tu mente y leí la de él. Además, no hace falta leer mentes para saber que algo pasa entre ustedes, algo doloroso.”  
–“¿Leíste mi mente? ¿Cuándo?”  
–“Ese no es el punto”, continuó Jo. “Ambos han pasado por mucho, lo entiendo, pero no pueden seguir dándose latigazos por eso. Leo… Fitz daría la vida por ti y eso lo sabes bien. Will dio también su vida por ti y supongo que estarás agradecida con él el resto de tu vida por eso”.  
–“Sí, pero Fitz…”, dudó Jemma.  
–“Dilo”, dijo Jo.  
–“¿Qué debo decir?”  
–“¿Qué hay en tu corazón? Solo tú lo sabes. Nadie te lo puede decir. Fitz está aquí, ahora. Will no. Es horrible, pero es la verdad”.  
–“No quiero que Fitz sea mi segunda opción, mi premio de consolación. No sería justo con él.”  
–“Creo que ambas sabemos que Fitz nunca será tu segunda opción”.  
–“¿Por qué lo dices?”  
–“¿Hace cuánto conoces a Fitz?”

Jemma reflexionó unos segundos.  
–“Exacto”, dijo Jo. “Ahora, te pregunto: ¿Amas a Fitz?”  
–“¡Sí!”, dijo Jemma sin una pizca de duda. El monosílabo salió de su boca, sin pensarlo demasiado. Fue automático. Y ahí se dio cuenta que Jo tenía razón. Cuando Fitz le pregunto que si amaba a Will, respondió algo insegura, pero este no fue el caso. Toda su vida iba a estar agradecida con Will por haberla salvado, por haberla amado en medio de la nada, pero nada se compararía a lo que Fitz ha hecho por ella, a todo lo que han compartido durante tantos años.  
–“Pero ya Fitz no siente nada por mí. Claramente, siente algo por ti”.  
–“¡Claro, soy irresistible!”, dijo Jo en tono burlón. “Mira, Jemma. Es cierto que Leo me atrae, y es cierto que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero una cosa es la atracción y otra muy diferente es el amor. Yo no puedo luchar contra el amor. Tampoco quiero. Pobrecita, todavía no dimensionas cuánto te ama Fitz, ¿cierto?”  
–“Sí, lo sé. Lo que no sé es que si podría amarlo igual”.  
–“Yo creo que sí. Es más, estoy segura. Ahora no lo ves porque has pasado por mucho últimamente, pero necesitas tener paciencia y dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo”.  
–“¿Y qué si él no tiene paciencia? ¿Y si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo otra vez?”  
–“¡Dios! ¡Ustedes dos son las personas más negativas de este planeta! Jemma, hay cosas en este mundo sobre las cuales no podrán tener el control, por ejemplo, tus sentimientos. Ambos tienen mucho que sanar, pero necesitan darse el tiempo. Hablen al respecto, sin rabia, sin odio, sin reproches. Dile lo que realmente sientes.”  
–“Lo siento. No lo haré. No hay nada ya de qué hablar”, dijo Jemma cerrando la conversación.  
–“Jemma…”, dijo Jo.

Fitz estaba en el laboratorio. Tenía sus manos en algunos componentes electrónicos. Jemma llegó y lo vio, absorto en lo suyo. Fitz se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí.  
–“Hola”, le dijo.  
–“Hola”, le respondió Jemma.  
–“¿Cómo sigue Jo?”, le preguntó mientras volvía la mirada a su proyecto.  
–“Sus heridas están cicatrizando bien”.  
–“Qué bueno”, dijo mientras dejaba su puesto de trabajo. “Voy por una taza de té, ¿quieres que te traiga una?”  
–“Claro. Gracias”.

Fitz volvió al rato, con dos tazas. Le entregó una a Jemma y empezó a tomar de la otra. Jemma tomó un sorbo de su taza y se dio cuenta que era justo como le gustaba. Nadie preparaba un té así como él. Hacer un té no tiene nada en especial, pero cuando él lo hacía, tenía un sabor diferente. O simplemente eran ideas suyas.  
–“No entiendo por qué cuando tú preparas el té queda así de delicioso”, dijo Jemma, mientras daba otro sorbo.  
–“Tiene un ingrediente secreto”, dijo Fitz sonriendo.  
–“¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?”  
–“No. Por algo es secreto”, dijo Fitz, molestándola.

Jemma se echó a reír. Igual que Fitz. Ambos pensaron que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos, para bien. Hacía tiempo no se trataban así, hacía tiempo no tenían una conversación así, ligera. Tal vez las cosas estaban mejorando. Tal vez el abismo en la habitación se estaba desvaneciendo. Tal vez Jo tenía razón, tenían que dejar que el tiempo sanara sus heridas para volver a intentarlo. Pero aún no. Todavía no estaban listos.  
Jemma y Fitz siguieron hablando como siempre lo habían hecho, de cosas triviales, de cosas importantes, o simplemente de cosas. Y riendo. Y discutiendo. Y siendo Fitz-Simmons.

FIN.


End file.
